Try to Love
by chenma
Summary: Kris melihat kakinya yang masih berdarah, "sekalipun aku harus mengeluarkan darah lebih dari ini, aku akan tetap mencintai mu." / "Apapun akan ku lakukan, Kyung. Apapun, sampai kau mau menerima ku." / KriSoo / KrisDo / Kris x Kyungsoo. Mind to RnR?


Aku takkan pernah berhenti

Akan terus memahami, masih terus berfikir

Bila harus memaksa atau berdarah untuk mu

Apapun itu asal kau mencoba menerimaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**Try to Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: KriSoo

Disclaimer: KriSoo sekarang punya SMent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T+

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), not EYD, ada word ilang biasanya dikoruspi admin ffn /plak/, berantakan, dll.

A/N: terkontaminasi oleh banyak hal, termasuk moment dimana aku tengah berkumpul dengan keluarga. tapi secara keseluruhan ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan sebuah fanvid KriSoo di youtube.

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melamun.

Itu yang terus dikerjakan Kyungsoo tiap harinya. Meski status lajangnya sudah terlepas sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi ia tetap melamun di dalam kamarnya.

Ya, kamarnya bersama Kris, suaminya.

Tapi, sejak mereka menyandang status suami istri itu juga, Kris tak pernah sekalipun tidur bersama Kyungsoo di kamar mereka.

Tidak.

Meski mereka serumah, tapi Kris selalu tidur di kamar lain yang ada di rumah itu. Membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan lamunan - lamunannnya.

Bukan Kris tak cinta.

Bukan.

Siapa yang tidak mencintai seorang pemuda yang pandai memasak? Berwajah cantik, mempunyai senyum yang manis, juga mata bulat yang indah. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda seperti Kyungsoo?

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mencintai, atau setidaknya tidak terpesona dengan sosok pemuda yang mempunyai sifat mencintai kebersihan dan keindahan seperti Kyungsoo.

Ya, hanya orang bodoh.

Dan orang bodoh itu adalah pemuda yang selalu dilamunkan Kyungsoo.

Tiap Kris menemukan Kyungsoo tengah melamun, baik di dapur atau di kamar mereka, pasti orang bodoh itulah yang dilamunkan Kyungsoo.

Pasti orang bodoh itulah yang merasuki dan mendominasi pikiran Kyungsoo di setiap lamunannya.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo lupa dengan statusnya sebagai istri.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo lupa akan nasihat - nasihat orang disekitarnya untuk melupakan orang itu dan mulai belajar mencintai Kris sebagai suaminya.

Dan juga yang membuat Kyungsoo terus bersembunyi dalam lamunan dan kenangan indahnya bersama orang itu, hingga ia menutup pintu hatinya rapat - rapat untuk Kris dan tetap mempertahankan seorang yang bodoh di hatinya.

Park Chanyeol.

**...**

Kris menghela napas, setiap harinya, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah dan tak menemukan Kyungsoo menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Tapi Kris maklum, dia harus belajar bersabar untuk menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Dan tidak disambut saat pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja seharian di kantor adalah salah satu perlakuan menyakitkan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya.

Ia melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakinya, kemudian menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Menengok sebentar ke ruang televisi dan keadaan rapi cukup untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Setidaknya untuk urusan bersih - bersih rumah, Kyungsoo tidak melupakan hal itu.

Kris masih menenteng tasnya, ia memilih berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Diputarnya perlahan kenop pintu kamarnya dan diintipnya Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memunggunginya.

Selalu, seperti ini. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagi kedua mata Kris.

"Kyung, aku pulang."

Ia mencoba menyapa istrinya dan mendesah kecewa ketika istrinya tak menggerakkan sedikit pun badannya atau bahkan-

"Ya, selamat datang."

-membalas sapaannya.

Tapi Kris sekarang ingin melompat kegirangan di tempatnya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Kyungsoo membalas panggilannya, tapi ini seperti sebuah keajaiban untuknya.

Kalimat 'selamat datang' itu adalah ucapan yang baru di dengar Kris setelah tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Setelah Kris mencoba menyapa istrinya sepulang kerja juga tentunya.

Meski badannya tetap tak bergerak untuk sekedar berbalik dan melihat Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, tapi Kris cukup senang karena Kyungsoo tidak mengabaikan dirinya seperti yang lalu - lalu.

"Kau sudah meminum obat mu?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali Kris merasakan tubuhnya bagai tersetrum listrik seribu volt.

Istrinya, beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Flu ku sudah sembuh."

Kris bisa melihat itu, suara Kyungsoo juga terdengar lebih baik (meski mereka benar - benar jarang berbicara).

"Dan aku akan menghangatkan sup untuk makan malam mu."

Kris semakin bahagia karena Kyungsoo mulai banyak bicara, ini bisa dibilang sebuah kemajuan. Tapi rasanya, kalau dipikir - pikir lagi, kenapa ada yang mengganjal?

"Tunggu!" Kris mencekal lengan Kyungsoo, "kau bilang... makan malam... mu?"

Kyungsoo berbalik, Kris cukup terkejut dengan perubahan drastis ini, "Ya, memang kau tidak ingin makan malam?"

"T-tentu saja aku mau. Tapi harusnya kau bilang... makan malam kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kris yang mencekal lengannya dengan kasar, berbalik, "aku masih kenyang." kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Dingin.

Kyungsoo masih bersikap dingin.

Tidak ada sarat kelembutan pada ucapannya.

Meski Kyungsoo yang banyak bicara membuat Kris senang, tapi tanpa sarat kelembutan pada ucapannya...

..kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Kris...

..tak ada artinya.

**...**

Kris masih duduk di kursinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia sudah selesai makan malam dan sekarang ia tengah memerhatikan Kyungsoo mencuci bekas piringnya.

Kris memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mencoba juga memperdalam penglihatannya pada kepala pemuda itu. Mencoba untuk menelusuri isi otaknya dan melihat apa yang tengah dipikirkan istrinya itu.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Tersadar, Kris segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberikan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk.. tidak usah."

Tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dan melanjutkan membasuh piring dan gelas dengan spons yang sudah dilumuri sabun.

"Kyung-"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kris, "Tidak-"

Prang

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi kedua pasang mata itu fokus pada kaki Kris yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kau... b-berdarah."

Kris hanya menggeleng lalu membawa tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terkotori sabun ke air keran yang mengalir. Menyiram tangan itu hingga bersih kemudian mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi yang tadi di dudukinya.

Kembali, Kris menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas yang baru dan meminumkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ku rasa batuk mu yang belum sembuh."

Kris berjalan tertatih ke kulkas lalu mengambil satu plastik kecil berwarna biru yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak pil kemudian kembali ke meja makan.

"Kata dokter obatnya boleh diminum sebelum makan. Tapi-"

"Kenapa, Kris?"

Kris menatap lurus, menatap dalam pada dua bola mata besar istrinya.

"Kris, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Suara itu tetap terdengar dingin, tersirat rasa marah di sana, tapi terucap dengan intonasi lemah.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Sampai kapan, Kris?"

"Sampai kau membalas cinta ku."

Kyungsoo kembali memandang Kris, matanya dibulatkan lebih lebar, "Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol!"

Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal, mencoba menguatkan genggamannya ketika dirasanya Kyungsoo berontak.

"Sejuta kali kau menyebut namanya, aku tak peduli, Kyung. Aku akan tetap mencintai mu."

Kris melihat kakinya yang masih berdarah, "sekalipun aku harus mengeluarkan darah lebih dari ini, aku akan tetap mencintai mu."

Kris berdiri, lalu mengulurkan plastik biru berisi obat tadi ke Kyungsoo, "Apapun akan ku lakukan, Kyung. Apapun, sampai kau mau menerima ku." lalu ia beranjak pergi dari sana dengan berjalan tertatih.

**...**

Kris akui, membiarkan kakinya berdarah karena gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh karena tepisan kasar dari Kyungsoo bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk membuat hati istrinya itu luluh.

Hubungannya saja dengan Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu sekitar setahun sebelum mereka saling menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Tapi nampaknya, sebuah hubungan yang dimulai dari sebuah hubungan persahabatan itu tak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol mengaku lebih nyaman menjadi sahabat ketimbang kekasih Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo bisa menerima, tapi ketika Baekhyun (seorang siswa anak baru di kelas mereka) memasuki hubungan persahabatan mereka, dari situlah Kyungsoo merasa kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sejak dulu. Dan sikapnya pada Baekhyun juga berbeda dengan sikap Chanyeol yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

Dan setelahnya, hubungan persahabatan mereka mulai retak karena Chanyeol mulai memuji Baekhyun secara terang - terangan di depan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun cantik."

"Baekhyun manis."

"Baekhyun pintar menyanyi."

Dan sebab itulah mengapa Kris mengatakan Chanyeol adalah orang yang bodoh. Ia tidak pernah peka dengan sikap diam Kyungsoo padanya ketika mulut nakal Chanyeol mengoceh tentang kelebihan Baekhyun

Chanyeol juga tidak pernah lagi memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih makan dengan Baekhyun di kantin sejak kata putus dilayangkan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Dan semua itu hanya Kris yang tau.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis padanya di telepon setiap malam.

Mengadu padanya bahwa dadanya sesak ketika Chanyeol bercerita mengenai kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

Mengadu padanya betapa ia merindukan sosok Chanyeol yang dulu.

Lagi - lagi, Kris hanya bisa mengatai Chanyeol bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh.

Tapi, Kris kembali menghela napas, biar sebodoh apapun Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, istrinya, tetap menjadikannya nomor satu dihatinya.

Tetap melamunkannya.

Tetap memimpikannya.

Dan tetap... mencintainya.

**...**

Kyungsoo melirik jam beker di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan suaminya..

..ah bolehkah ia tetap mengatakan Kris sebagai suaminya namun rasa cintanya untuk orang lain?

"Dia belum pulang.." ucapnya pada kamarnya yang kosong.

Kyungsoo kali ini tidak melamun. Tidak. Sejak kejadian makan malam seminggu lalu itu, ia jadi tidak bisa melamun seperti biasanya.

Wajah Chanyeol dan kenangan manis mereka mengabur. Tergantikan dengan Kris juga perkataan Kris padanya selama ini.

**.**

_"Aku akan menghapuskan luka mu."_

**.**

_"Mungkin memang sulit, tapi aku akan membantu mu semampu ku."_

**.**

_"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri melupakannya."_

**.**

_"Kau boleh tetap memikirkannya, tapi bisakah... kau tetap melakukan hak dan kewajiban mu sebagai istri ku?"_

**.**

_"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku nantinya, yang cukup kau ingat adalah aku bernafas untuk mu."_

**.**

_"Aku di sini, akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk mu."_

**.**

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangisi kebaikan Kris padanya selama ini.

Ia mulai bergumam kembali, menggumamkan nama Chanyeol.

_Aku mencintai Chanyeol..._

Menggeleng, wajah Kris lah yang kembali muncul.

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa."

Ia jadi ingat nasihat kakak tertuanya, Joonmyun. Kakak yang termasuk dekat dengannya. Kakak yang bisa membujuknya untuk menerima tawaran Kris untuk menikah dengannya.

"Sebesar apapun cinta mu pada orang lain, tapi Tuhan akan tetap menaburkan benih cintanya pada keluarga mu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia memang mulai jatuh cinta pada Kris. Mungkin ini adalah cinta yang dianugerahi Tuhan untuk ia dan Kris.

Mungkin.

Drrtt.. ddrrtt...

Mendengus, ia mengambil ponselnya dan hampir terlonjak ke belakang ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Chanyeol is calling...**

Pip.

"Y-yoboseyo..."

"Hai, Soo."

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Betapa ia merindukan suara berat ini. Betapa ia ingin memeluk sosok pemuda ini.

"Hai, Yeol."

Air matanya mulai menetes. Tapi ia berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Kau baik - baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mulai menangis.

Mengapa ia merasa sesak?

Mengapa ia merasa telah mengkhianati Kris?

Mengapa ia merasa menjawab panggilan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Kyungsoo, kau masih di sana?"

Tersadar, buru - buru ia menghapus air matanya (meski tetap mengalir) dan mulai menstabilkan intonasi suaranya.

"Ya?"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang dan Kyungsoo merasa takut sekarang.

"Kau.. bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Baik. Ya, baik."

Kali ini terdengar dengusan, cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa Kris dan aku satu kantor?"

Satu pukulan keras bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal itu? Tiga bulan lebih mereka tinggal bersama sebagai suami istri dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Kris bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

Ia merasa ia adalah istri terbodoh sedunia.

"Kyungsoo, Kris pasti belum pulang kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ruangan kami bersebelahan dan dia tengah melamun sekarang. Bahkan sempat berteriak lalu menangis beberapa waktu lalu."

Kris melamun?

Berteriak?

Menangis?

"Kyungsoo, cukup. Jangan sembunyi lagi."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang bebas meremas ujung bed cover bergambar boneka pororo kesukaannya.

Dan ia baru sadar, Kris sengaja membeli motif itu agar ia merasa nyaman. Agar ia merasa seperti berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, jangan lagi kunci hati mu."

Ia menangis lagi, tapi kali ini hanya air mata yang menetes.

"Tak tahukah kau sefrustasi apa Kris selama ini?"

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Tubuhnya sudah jatuh merosot ke lantai.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dan kembali menjalin persahabatan?"

"I-iya."

"Nah, kalau begitu... bisakah kau melepaskan aku dan menerima Kris?"

"A-aku-"

**.**

_"Kita coba pelan - pelan, ne? Kau tidak perlu berfikir jauh, aku yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Melakukan apapun agar kau mau menerima ku."_

**.**

"Ah Kris sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Sepertinya ia mau pulang."

"..."

"Kyungsoo, cobalah untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kris selama ini."

"..."

"Jangan sembunyi, Kyungsoo. Keluarlah dan kau akan menemukan orang yang selama ini selalu ada untuk mu."

"Chanyeol-"

"Sudah ya, aku menyayangi mu. Baik - baiklah dengan Kris."

"I-iya."

Pip.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat pintu berwarna coklat yang hanya disentuhnya jika ia benar - benar harus keluar dari kamarnya.

Keluar... dari tempatnya mengenang banyak hal tentang Chanyeol. Dari tempat nyaman yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bermanja dan memanjakan Kris.

"Hiks..."

Kembali, ia menangis.

"Kris... maaf."

**...**

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya dan cukup terkejut melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sana. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan sepatunya tapi kemudian menoleh ketika Kyungsoo mengambil alih tasnya.

"Selamat datang, Kris."

Dan Kris hanya bisa mematung setelah itu.

Wu Kyungsoo, tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya padanya.

"Tumben pulang terlambat."

Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu menaruh sepatu Kris di rak kemudian melepaskan jas kerja yang masih dipakai Kris dan menyampirkannya di lengannya.

"Kris?"

"A-ah iya. Sedang banyak kerjaan di kantor."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu mulai berjalan ke arah tangga, "Ah iya-" berbalik, ia menatap Kris yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu rumah mereka, "kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

"Eng.. sepertinya mandi dulu lebih baik."

"Ku siapkan air panasnya, ya?" dan Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

**...**

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak kimchinya?"

Kris sudah selesai mandi dengan air hangat yang disiapkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia dan Kyungsoo tengah makan malam berdua di ruang makan.

Ah, Kris begitu bahagia menyadari bahwa mereka makan malam berdua, meski jam makan malam sudah terlewat banyak sebenarnya.

"Mau tambah?"

"Tidak usah."

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, "tambah saja, ya? Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Kris."

"Uhuk uhuk.." Kris tersedak, segera saja Kyungsoo memberikannya air kemudian mengusap - usap punggungnya, "pelan - pelan, Kris."

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan mereka kemudian mulai mencucinya. Kris seperti biasa memerhatikannya yang tengah mencuci piring. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya karena Kyungsoo mencuci piring sambil bersenandung.

"Oiya Kris malam ini kita tidur berdua, ya?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung ketika melihat Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan tersenyum padanya, "iya, aku dan kamu tidur berdua di kamar kita, ya?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Loh? Kita ini kan pasangan suami istri, Kris!"

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya, alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk ku kan?"

Kris mengangguk, meski ia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi, aku mau kau tidur bersama ku." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "bukan hanya malam ini saja, tapi terus setiap hari."

"Kyung-"

"Aku baru menyadarinya Kris. Aku... minta maaf."

Kris sekejap terperangah, tapi kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jadi?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, "meski belum sepenuhnya, tapi kau... mau membantu ku kan?"

Kris mengangguk lagi, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Ditatapnya kedua iris hitam istrinya, "terima kasih karena sudah mau mencoba membalas perasaanku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau bersabar menghadapi ku, Kris."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo, mengunci pandangan mereka.

"Aku mencintai mu, istri ku."

"Aku juga mencintai mu, suamiku."

Dan dengan lembut Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir itu dengan perlahan. Membuat Kyungsoo terlena dan membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh Kris ke kamar mereka.

"Kau siap?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah, ia hanya mengangguk kecil tanda setuju untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Tapi eng.. aku tidak mimpi kan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar - benar mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku!"

"Kris!"

"Ahaha iya, bercanda istri ku."

**...**

**Past event:**

Malam setelah pesta pernikahan harusnya menjadi malam pertama bagi kedua mempelai. Malam dimana mereka melepas hasrat untuk melakukan hubungan intim dalam sebuah hubungan rumah tangga.

Tapi justru di malam itu mereka sepakat untuk tidur terpisah. Kris, sang suami, sebenarnya yang memutuskan hal tersebut karena Kyungsoo, istrinya, hanya diam saja.

Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan Kris melakukan hal itu. Tidak.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tak akan memaksa mu melakukannya malam ini."

"Tapi nanti, ketika kau sudah menerima ku. Membalas perasaan ku, baru kita akan melakukannya."

"Karena aku.. tak akan menyentuh mu tanpa cinta dari mu."

**.**

**END**

* * *

Special Thank's to** Reason**'s reviewers:

**Kim Mika**,** Melody of Sky, alcici394, askasufa, destyrahmasari, evilfish1503, KeepBeef Chiken Chubu, Cho Ai Lyn, , Yoon Ji Yoo19, Baby Hunnie, xxx, rinie hun, Milky Koukei Harumi, AYUnhomin, Oh Min Hun, berlindia, Oh Dhan Min.**

**.**

Special Thank's to **SETIA**'s reviewers:

**cacingkawat, paprikapumpkin, Bubbleswine, yisemyun, cicaalamanda1, AlpacaAce, Revita Kuzo, sneezkyu, uniquegals, ichizenkaze, AbigailWoo, Little Fishy8694, yuliafebry, chuapExo31, RaeMii, DizeeKim, nuryitsOKS, leyla, pinoya, Miko minyeo, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, sari2min, KimJoo, Guest1, Guest2, joonma-sshi, AuroRain**

**.**

Maaf ye cuma di terima kasih-in doang, ngga dibales. nanti ya kalau sempet /sok sibuk/

yaudah, yang ini direview juga, boleh kan?

jub jub jub


End file.
